


the streets are crying out for a change to come about

by adorkable



Series: альтернативки [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В одной из параллельных вселенных Стайлз получат укус от Питера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the streets are crying out for a change to come about

**Author's Note:**

> для again and again

В одной из параллельных вселенных Стайлз получат укус от Питера. На стоянке чертовски холодно, и руки не слушаются его нормально, оборотень все говорит и говорит. Он смотрит прямо в глаза и выглядит спокойным, уверенным. Каждое его слово прошивает Стайлза насквозь, и это очень трудно – не начать дрожать. Когда горячие пальцы Питера сжимаются у Стайлза на запястье, ничего не происходит.

Стайлз не говорит «нет», потому что у него просто нет сил. Он не говорит «да», потому что вовсе не хочет стать оборотнеv. Он не хочет быть сильнее, быстрее. Все, что ему нужно – перестать быть незаметным, бледным, сливающимся с окружающими. Питер не получает никакого ответа, но слышит и чувствует биение сердца Стайлза. Молчание вовсе не является согласием, но именно так его расценивает Питер.

Когда его клыки прокусывают холодную кожу, Стайлз шипит сквозь зубы. Он чувствует противную горечь боли оседающую на языке, и смотрит на кровавую улыбку оборотня, а потом остается один. Укус пульсирует, как обычно пульсирует ушиб полученный на тренировке. У Стайлза нет времени, и он звонит Скотту не получая ответа. Дорога до больницы не должна занять много времени, особенно бегом. 

Проходит минут десять, не больше, когда внутри, между ребрами, зарождается боль. Стайлз пытается дозвониться до Скотта еще раз. Правая рука немеет до самого локтя. Голова становится тяжелой. Он уговаривает себя идти дальше, с каждым шагом стараясь не упасть. Слабость приходит быстро, укутывает его. 

В следующий раз Стайлз открывает глаза уже лежа на земле. Он не знает, как долго был без сознания. Телефон разрядился. Где-то далеко или близко слышен вой, следом за ним – крики. Звук выстрела заставляет Стайлза дернуться. Сердце бьется медленно, нехотя дает знать о том, что все еще работает.

Когда Стайлз перестает чувствовать руку по самое плечо, он закрывает глаза. Темнота жжет веки. Питер сказал, что после укуса идет или обращение или отторжение. Стайлз не знает, проснется ли – ему плевать.


End file.
